


heard it through the grapevine

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: trampled underfoot and squashed into wine [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Domino effect of minor changes, Eloping to Essos, Established Relationship, F/M, Sansa-centric, Theon Greyjoy is a Gift, Theon rescues Sansa from the Lannisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: Theon relates some good news to Sansa as they enjoy their shared life in exile.





	heard it through the grapevine

Theon came hurtling through the door to their new home with more gusto than usual. After a full day’s work, he was usually less inclined to be vigorous, and the kiss he greeted Sansa with came from tired lips. Not so this eve; he embraced her with enthusiasm, his kiss even more so.

“Sansa, Sansa,” he cried, “Wonderful news!”

Sansa felt her heart leap in her chest. Could this be it? The news she had longed for, their deliverance at last? Was it time to return home to Westeros? She felt giddy with anticipation, though a sickly feeling also churned in her stomach. How would her mother react, knowing how Sansa felt about Theon? Would she ever consider allowing Sansa to wed the man she loved?

Theon beamed at her, oblivious to Sansa’s sudden worries.

“News of Robb’s campaign from a solid source at last. He’s taken Casterly Rock, and they say that the Kingslayer is dead!”

Sansa blinked, surprised and slightly deflated that the news was not as bright as she had hoped. She was not quick enough to hide her disappointment, and Theon saw.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “The war is not won yet. But what a blow to the Crown’s forces! No more gold or food from the West. They’ll be relying on support from the Reach entirely. They say Joffrey has agreed to marry Margaery Tyrell for it. Robb has also married a Riverlander, but that’s more unclear. I don’t know who. But the Riverlands won’t back out of their support now, with that commitment. Perhaps with the West fallen, your Aunt Lysa Arryn will finally do her duty and declare for House Stark.”

“You’re right, this is wonderful news,” said Sansa, “And we should celebrate! Let’s go out.”

“Out?” said Theon, “Can’t we celebrate here?”

He raised a saucy eyebrow as he said so, making his meaning clear. Sansa smacked him in the chest for being vulgar, but her smile was bright and amused, not offended. In truth, they had not lain together properly yet, as a man and wife would. Theon was gentle with her. He claimed Sansa was yet too young, and he did not want to risk begetting a bastard on her, regardless. Sansa supposed she was grateful for his sensible and magnanimous attitude, though she craved him.

“I shall help you get cleaned up, if you help me redress,” said Sansa, and they made haste so as not to miss the best of the nightly street performances.

Soon they were strolling side by side along the evening stalls of hot food, marvelling at the mummers and fire-dancers. Theon bought Sansa a cone of chestnuts, and they shared them still piping hot, singeing their fingers. Sansa remained carefully tucked into Theon’s side throughout, not wishing to tempt the gods, her arm looped around his elbow. A mummer sung to her with an armful of yellow roses, a love song in a language she did not know. The yellow rose was for true, abiding love the man claimed, and Sansa knew it from Westerosi lore too. Theon rolled his eyes, but bought her a rose anyway, and blushed handsomely when she kissed his cheek in thanks.

They were spotted by some dockhands that Theon knew from the harbour, men on their way from one tavern to the next. Sansa had never met any of Theon’s work companions before. He was proud to present her as his lady wife, though the ‘lady’ was dropped for the company. The men gave Sansa appreciative glances. They called her bonny and comely, and implored her to come to her senses and run away with them instead. Sansa only laughed, and reached up to stroke Theon’s stubbled face.

“I have all I need,” she assured them, though the Lorathi considered it vulgar to refer to yourself directly.

Theon beamed proudly, and the men were enchanted by her, she could tell by their indulgent smiles.

At length, they came to an exotic pet stall, with cages of beautiful birds and beasts. Sansa thought of Lady and was saddened, and hoped her siblings’ wolves were faring better. She admired a crested cockatiel, sitting proudly on its perch, and was at once charmed by its loveliness and dismayed by its captivity. She knew what it was to be that bird, having grown used to its cage.

“Does the lady want?” said the seller, “This one could make a good price, a very good price for such a pretty mistress.”

“No thank you,” said Sansa, with a tight smile, knowing they could not afford it, and that she would not like to keep the poor creature caged in their small house besides.

“Perhaps a kitten instead, a good mouser, keep the kitchen free of vermin?” tried the hopeful vendor, but they moved on without purchasing anything.

“I could set aside a little, save up for the bird,” Theon offered sweetly, but Sansa shook her head.

“I don’t want it,” she said, “A cat would be better, there are mice everywhere in this city.”

“Perhaps for your name-day?” he suggested, and that was more agreeable to her.

They ate grilled fish down by the seafront, picking at the meal with their fingers in the same manner as the locals. Sansa only blushed when she dropped a piece on her second-best dress, and did not complain.

They ended the night by walking arm in arm back to their house with its little painted blue door, and a pot of lavender outside to smell pleasant, under the moonlit, star-filled sky. Sansa thought of Robb, and said a silent prayer for her brother. She wished him all the Warrior’s strength and foresight in battle, and hoped they would meet again before long. Sansa wondered if it was possible to provide him with assistance from here. If there was anything to be done from this side of the Narrow Sea. Many Targaryen kings had made allies with powerful men of Essos, she recalled from her lessons.

As they wandered through the ancient labyrinthine streets made by the mazemakers of old, a plan slowly began to form in Sansa’s mind. She wondered if she was audacious enough to suggest it, or if it would live, half-formed in her mind until age took the courage to attempt it from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for killing Jaime. Sansa was gone, so Catelyn didn't set him free in exchange for her daughters. Lord Karstark murdered him for the loss of his sons. Robb successfully argued that Lord Karstark should be punished for the loss of such a valuable prisoner of war, and Karstark agreed to take the Black. So Robb didn't lose the confidence of his men, or look like he couldn't even control his own mother, and didn't lose the Karstark forces. Roose Bolton didn't lose confidence in Robb's political decision making skills, and suggested he marry Roslin at Riverrun after Hoster Tully's funeral to secure the Freys.


End file.
